Wanting
by Ms. Underhill
Summary: "Pippin was captured... Captured by the stern yet passionate and somewhat sexy stare that Merry's cool, frosty-blue eyes held... He was captured... Held under the weight of Merry..." Full summary inside.


**Title:** Wanting

**Teaser:** 'Pippin was captured... Captured by the stern yet passionate and somewhat sexy stare that Merry's cool, frosty-blue eyes held... He was captured... Held under the weight of Merry...

**Full Summary:** Merry and Pippin. They're other madly in love... But, clouded by intoxicating ale, Merry does something he's desired for a long, long time...

**Rating:** M rated just to be safe. Sex references, Incest, Use of alcohol, Intoxication, horny hobbits and very slight paedophilia. AU.

**Pairing:** My beautiful Merry and Pippin!

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing. All Tolkien's.

**Dedications:** For Leia & Ellie. Leia has inspired this story and many others & Without Ellie's help and motivation, this would have never had emerged from my tablet. I love you both 3

**A/N:** This little story began long ago... The poor thing has sat at the bottom of my Tablet's documents, gathering dust. I've always been really proud of the first few paragraphs, but since I'm currently battling the writers block, I can honestly say I'm not very proud of the whole story... But it's all in the hands of my faithful reviewers, now! Be kind. My heart is glass. If you do flame I shall send my unicorn out to fart in your mother's coco pops. If you post some homophobic hate, I'll handcuff you to the skimpy thong of a gay pole dancer then take a nice shit on your pillows. Aren't I charming.

**~Wanting~**

Pippin was captured. Captured by the stern yet passionate and somewhat lusty stare that Merry's cool, frosty-blue eyes held. The older Hobbit sat on one of the bar stools, strong hand that had gripped Pippin's shoulder many times before curled around a half-full mug of ale. His dark-blonde ringlets partly shielded those chilled orbs of beautiful, crystallized ice. Pippin stood, memorised in the middle of the pub, as if kidnapped by Merry's intense stare. He was captured.

Since it was Pippin's 15th birthday, the distinguished odour of ale and pipe-smoke clung to the air as the Hobbits danced to the whistle of thin flutes and the steady, deep beat of the drums. The girls dragged Pippin out onto the dance floor long ago, and he danced innocently without interruptions. Until now.

The absence of Merry by Pippin's side was noticed by many, especially by a few of the youngsters, around Pippin's age and Pippin's father, Thrain of the Shire himself. But, it was Pippin who felt the loss the most. For a strange reason, his heart ached. He /wanted/ Merry... It was an odd feeling. But Pippin never rarely felt it... He felt it when Merry couldn't come out to play... Or when he went to dance with some lass at a party... Or when it was stormy outside... And Pippin's bed was cold and empty and all he wanted was a warm, protective arm around him... "No." Said Pippin to himself. "That's _wrong_... Why are you thinking about **him** that way again?!"

_**Again. **_

These thoughts were common. Pippin hadn't felt these feelings all night... Until now. Because now, he was captured. Captured by those frosted pools of pale blue... Pippin was struck with confusion. What kind of a look was Merry giving? "Jealousy...?' Pippin spoke to himself. 'No... Tormentingly...? Ugh... Not really... L-Lust...? No... That's stupid..." And Pippin blushed.

He was right, however. It was lust. It was desire. It was passion, hunger, craving and urge. Merry wanted Pippin. He'd wanted Pippin for quite a while, now... Ever since Pippin was 12 and he had began to blossom into a young man... He wasn't a young man, though, yet. He was still a teen. A little boy. And that's what was so _attractive_ to Merry. He was small, young, inexperienced and innocent. Not the mention a virgin. Merry knew_ that_ for sure... It was Pippin's soft, cinnamon coloured curls that cascaded to his shoulders and matched perfectly with his soft creamy, youthful skin and soft, sparkling, pale green eyes that made Merry ache for him. How he longed to see his Pippin withering beneath him, begging to be touched... The thoughts were of course incredibly arousing and stimulating... Merry had to have him...

Soon, Merry found himself standing with Pippin in the dark, empty halls of the Inn... Pippin leaning against the wall, sparkly eyes glancing up to meet Merry's iced stare. "You look beautiful, tonight..." Merry leaned down to whisper softly in his cousin's ear, hot breath intoxicated with ale tickled the back of Pippin's neck as he felt a soft blush.

"T-Thank you..." Pippin said, voice laced with a gentle, adorable quiver that melted Merry's frozen gaze.

"I really mean it..." Merry whispered again, lips hoovering over Pippin's ear lobe. His voice adopted Pippin's darling quiver as he felt himself go weak. "You're so beautiful..." He lightly traced Pippin's collar bone, fingers softly stroking the slim and smooth bone, soon disappearing up into the collar of his floaty white shirt near his neck.

"Merry..." Pippin breathed. Never ever had he been touched like so before. He felt so special.

Merry gently captured Pippin's soft ear lobe in his hot, wet mouth and sucked ever so gently.

"Ah! Merry!" Pippin emitted a soft gasp, his eyes fluttering shut.

Merry's soft lips released his lobe with a smooth, wet smooch."Your screams are very sensual, Pippin..." Merry husked, teeth gently grazing across the shell of Pippin's ear.

"M-Merry..."

"Shh..." Merry's voice was gentle... Yet demanding. He had a certain hold over Pippin... Certain authority... Certain power... A certain control that Merry had enforced ever since they were mere Hobbit lads...

This dominant zest Merry had was un-doubtfully arousing for Pippin. He felt tingles fizz in his lower belly. "Merry... I-I..."

"Don't speak." Merry's voice was rougher. More demanding. He pressed a finger to Pippin's lips before gently stroking them; rubbing his thumb across his pouty bottom lip. "I wanna kiss you." He murmured, voice now soft.

"I-I wanna kiss you too..." Pippin's voice was still a sweet yet nervous tremor. He gazed up at Merry, eyes like glittering green glass.

Merry's lips turned into a devilish grin and a soft chuckle rumbled in his chest and arose from his throat. "Well..." This made Pippin shiver. And Merry chuckled again. "I suspect I should make the first move..."

Pippin's dreamy eyes softly and slowly fell shut as he gently rocked his chin in a nod. He felt a warm hand cup his cheek and before he even had a moment to prepare himself, Merry's moist, hot lips were upon him; caressing his trembling lips with such sweet passion. A mew rose from Pippin, giving Merry the opportunity to slip his tongue between the parted lips and taste the sweetness his own cousin had to offer him.

"Mer..." The mew echoed through the empty, abandoned hallway. The gentle throb of the music seemed to blend with the beat of Pippin's glass heart. His sweet cry was swallowed up by Merry's hot mouth before he felt Merry's hands grip his slender hips.

The kiss was broken after what seemed like eternity for Pippin. The fire of their kiss was extinguished with the soft gush of breath Merry emitted, warming Pip's cheeks, already quite hot from his delicate blush.

Merry's eyes eventually opened to be greeted by Pippin's adorable gaze. Merry's piercing ice eyes melted to a vast ocean of deep, dark blue at the look Pippin gave him... He was lost. In need of guidance. Merry's first thoughts were to gather him up in his arms and cuddle him; running his hand through the soft twirls of Pippin's hair... Whispering sweet nothings into his ear... Kissing his supple, milky skin as they bask in the pale shine of the moon... His more primitive thoughts urged him to savagely take the young lad's virginity, right there and then... Mere feet away from a rather large and merry gathering of family... However, the action that he bestowed upon his young lover was another passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to sum it all up. His love. His passion. His desire. Perhaps Merry couldn't find the words to say to Pippin. Or perhaps he just wanted another taste of that sweet, sweet mouth. But one thing was clear; whatever Merry wanted, he could have it. He could easily overpower the youngster... He could easily bound his hands together... He could easily gag him... Pippin was so _easy_ to manipulate.

But_** oh**_...

How could he?

How could he ever harm Pippin? He stole a glance at the little Hobbit below, eyes grazing over the small, angelic form of his most treasured companion. He made Merry's heart swell to the point where it seemed it would burst out of his chest. With gentle fingers, he brushed away a stray curl that veiled Pippin's adoring gaze. "Pippin..." He began, chewing softly on his bottom lip as he spoke.

"Y-Yes?" Pippin added his hands to Merry's broad shoulders, gently massaging them.

Merry felt a shiver trickle down his spine. "Oh, I love you..." His voice shook with a gentle laugh. "I really do." He ended, more endearing and loving.

Pippin's eyes glinted with a captivating, blissful shimmer and he squeezed Merry's shoulders as his smiled with content. "I love you too..." He whispered, leaning in so Merry could feel his breath.

Merry's arms circled Pippin's waist and he held him close, nuzzling his neck gently.

"Don't forget..." Pippin murmured into Merry's ear.

Merry eyes clouded with slight confusion and he shook his head softly against Pippin's shoulder. "I won't..." He eventually assured him.

Fear of Merry's drunk state at the beginning of their encounter began to fester in Pippin's lower stomach. "Please don't..." He whispered. "I love you... Too much to let you go." He chuckled gently, trying not to ruin this feeling.

"Don't be silly..." Merry's voice gently shook with laughter. "How could I ever forget?" He squeezed Pippin's body close to his own as he pressed a kiss to his milky cheek. "How could I /ever/ forget...?" He whispered softly to himself as he held his Pippin close to his chest.

**~Fin~**

**A/N:** Meh. I don't know how I feel about it. I ain't too proud of the end... But it's up and running, now. Ready for you guys to judge. Don't be mean. I don't do mean.


End file.
